prowl discovers highgrade
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Jazz gets a welcome party when he lands on earth, there's disco lights, highgrade and Prowl... Title says everything : PLZ COMMENT


Prowl discovers high-grade! :D

Jazz was walking down the halls of the earth base, it had been a while since he'd been there and so everyone threw a party for him. There was music, high grade, dance off's, everything a party would need. He was dancing in the main room where the party was being sponsored, he looked over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead who were giggling like femmes and laughing like Sentinel primes chin fell off. Jazz waltzed over to the small group and stepped in the middle. "Why'd y'all stop dancin'," he asked with a grin. Bumblebee shakily lifted his servo still cackling away and pointed up to the ceiling, Jazz looked up to see Prowl on the ceiling, not meditating but dancing. Jazz could hold back a small giggle at the mechs slow and uncoordinated dance moves, "Prowl what are you doing,"? He asked.

Prowl looked down at him with a funny smile, "Jazz what are you … erg-doing on the ceiling,"? He said with a drunk voice.

"Prowl you're on the ceiling," he chuckled. Prowl tilted his helm to the side and fell from the ceiling, luckily Jazz caught him in time.

"Weeeeee,"! The cyber ninja shouted, "This party is so much fun!, Jazz you should throw parties all the time."!

Jazz looked at the other autobots, "How much did Prowl have to drink,"? He giggled.

Ratchet walked up behind them, "One glass and he's as drunk as you where at the Christmas party last year," the ambulance said making the two mechs in front of him jump. "I said I was sorry about that,"! Jazz whined, he looked back at Prowl who was swaying about in front of him."Prowl I think you should go to recharge," he said, Prowl shook his helm quickly with a pouty look of a two year old child. "No,"! He yelled, then tried to cross his arms but then stopped to stare at them instead. Sari ran up behind all of them, "Guys... what's wrong with Prowl,"? She asked with a confused look.

"Nothing sari, how about you go play video games or something" Bumblebee tried not to burst out into laughter. Sari took another glance at the pouting Prowl then ran off, Jazz turned his attention to Prowl again. "Prowl you need to go to your berth now," he said more seriously, seeing Prowl drunk was the funniest thing Jazz had ever seen in his entire life. "Oh you'd love me in your berth wouldn't yoouuuuuuuu,"! Prowl poked at jazz' chassis, Bumblebee and Bulkhead broke out into hysterical laughter and Jazz blushed madly. "But I like femmes! And femmes like being liked by mechs and ….. are you a femme."?

"That's it you've had way to much to drink," with that said Jazz flipped Prowl over his back and turned around to put him to bed.

"Naaaaooooooaaaaaooooooo,"! Prowl scream and kick at Jazz's chassis, he stopped trashing about to wave at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "Okay I'll see you guys later,"! They waved back still giggling like crazy.

Jazz was half way down the hall when he stumbled into Optimus, "Oh hello Jazz are you enjoying the party," he smiled, but soon that smile faded when he asked, "Is that prowl."?

Jazz awkwardly smiled, "Yeah,... that's him."

Optimus took another look at prowl and asked, " is he drunk."?

"I didn't think it was possible but,... yes," he laughed.

"Please tell me sari didn't see him" Optimus put his servo over his face.

"Yeah she did."

"Oh damn,"! He cursed.

"Hey she's eight, she probably didn't know what he was doing anyway."

"and if she did,"? Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Then she'd probably think it was funny too," Jazz laughed, Optimus rolled his optics and said, " Just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"You can count on me prime I'll keep ratchet out of trouble,"! Prowl saluted, not that he saw. "I'm Jazz."

"Really? Stay out of my dreams Jazz,"! Jazz had no idea what that meant but he ignored it. Optimus left them and Jazz got to Prowls room, after entering he put Prowl on the berth. "this isn't my room"! Prowl shouted.

"Yes it is," Jazz shook his helm and rolled his optics.

"No way my rooms bigger and- oh look it's a tree,"! Prowl quickly changed the subject and pointed to the most 'fascinating' tree. "Yes prowl that's a tree," Jazz smiled, "get some rest now."

"Wait ! You forgot to check my closet for monsters,"! Prowl shrieked.

"You don't have a closet."

"Oh!... well I can't sleep without my teddy."!

"Prowl you need"-

"Teddy"! Prowl shouted and pulled Jazz onto the berth.

"Prowl let go."!

" Only if you sing me a lullaby"! The mech giggled.

Prowl must have had some sort of death grip on Jazz because he couldn't move at all. Slowly but surely Prowl had fallen to sleep, Jazz slipped out of his arms and back to the party.

And the next day Prowl had the biggest hangover in cybertronian history...

END!

* * *

haha! did you like it? I thought it was funny, just something i wrote late at night because i wondered what Prowl would be like if he was drunk :D


End file.
